Forever
by NiceAsPie
Summary: A year? How could she do this to him? And what of the Renegade Captain? Jack/Will Slash.


Disclaimer: They're not mine, you know that. :P

A/N: I've never written a Pirates story before...thought I'd give it a try. Now, I know some are going to have issues with how I wrote Jack, but this is how **I** wanted to write him. If you are going to criticize me on this, please refrain... Other than that, criticize away :P No, be nice. Please? Anyway, enjoy...

Jack Sparrow, _Captain _Jack Sparrow waited solemnly on the beach, his hat in his hand, not on his head, watching as the Flying Dutchman came into view. He briefly dropped his gaze to the chest beside him, before returning it to the scene before him. Will Turner leaped onto the sand from his small rowboat, striding forward. Jack allowed himself a small moment of indulgence, believing that the smile on Will's face was meant for him, before returning to the present. Will's steps faltered. He had expected Elizabeth, his dear, sweet Elizabeth. Instead here was Jack, barely aged in the ten years since Will had last seen him. Will stopped before him, taking in his countenance, and a strange dull feeling grew in his stomach.

'Elizabeth?' he whispered.

Jack shook his head.

'Dead?' Will asked, his voice breaking, hopeful, in a way.

Jack paused, wishing he could tell him that rather than the truth. That would hurt him less. His hesitation let Will know, however, and he fell to his knees in the sand with a soft _thud_. Jack sighed heavily, the pain Will was feeling all too apparent.

'How long?' Will asked.

'It may be better you don't-'

'HOW LONG?'

'A year.' Jack said softly. 'And then she gave me the chest.'

'A year...' Will repeated, his voice cracking.

That was nothing. How could she only wait a year? 365 days? Will had waited ten times that, ten years, 3650 days... Jack turned away, beginning to walk up the beach, away from the pain leaking from Will. He couldn't stand it, felt his own heart might burst. He'd known Elizabeth wouldn't, couldn't remain faithful...although he'd hoped she might.

'Wait...don't...please don't leave me...' Will whispered.

Jack stopped.

'Not on my only day on land...'

'Alright whelp.' Jack said tenderly. 'But we'd best go further inland.'

He grabbed the chest holding Will's heart gently, holding it as though it contained the most precious cargo in the world, Will noticed. He got up, following Jack slowly. He wondered how his heart could break when it wasn't even in his chest. That's what this felt like though. How could she? He felt tears burning in his eyes, clogging his throat...his chest tightened as he swallowed back the sobs. A year. She only waited a single year... A year before giving the chest to Jack. Will frowned as he sat down next to Jack, trying to straighten his thoughts.

'Jack...' he began.

'Hm?'

'If Elizabeth only waited a year...'

Jack swallowed heavily, having hoped Will wouldn't put it all together.

'Nine years.' Jack whispered, barely loud enough for Will to hear. 'And I would've waited as long as you needed.'

Will nodded slowly, thinking over what this could mean. His eyes were drawn to Jack's hat, resting on the chest containing his heart. He sighed heavily, looking out over the horizon. This was not how he thought his day would go. He'd expected to come ashore to find Elizabeth waiting, to be folded into her soft embrace...to love her... Instead he'd had his heart broken, finding the renegade Captain waiting...to find that he had waited nine years. He ran his hand through the sand, picking up a handful of it and watching as it flowed through his fingers. Jack watched this too, wondering what Will was thinking but not wanting to pry. What he wanted was some rum, he found. He wondered when he could get some. He looked at Will from the corners of his eyes, as always astounded by the attraction he felt towards this man. His gaze traveled down Will's body before looking away, disheartened.

'Captain Turner...' he began.

'Don't...' Will hissed.

Jack looked up to see Will's eyes blazing furiously. He'd said something wrong...what had it been? Will looked into Jack's kohl-rimmed eyes, swimming with confusion and was surprised to feel a pang of guilt for snapping at him.

'I...apologize...' Will whispered, looking down.

'No need at all my friend.' Jack responded. 'I understand completely. And I blame that wench of yours...'

Will smiled wryly.

'I can't believe she only waited a year.'

Jack snorted.

'Her loss.' he murmured.

Will looked at Jack again, running his gaze over the man. He licked his lips unconsciously as the thought of kissing him jumped into his mind. _And why not? _Jack squirmed under Will's intense gaze before standing up and strolling a little way down the beach. Will wasn't concerned that he would leave...he'd left his hat behind. Will grabbed it and put it on, sauntering after Jack. He came up behind him and placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder. Jack tensed, not wanting to turn around and give another lie. He didn't think he could, even. Maybe if he lied again, even once more, all of them would come spilling out over the sand. And then what would he have?

'Will...' he whispered, voice hoarse.

'You waited nine years. For me.' Will whispered in his ear, his breath warm and smelling of the sea.

Jack shivered at the feeling.

'Of course.' he countered. 'How could I not?'

Will gently pressed a kiss to Jack's neck, waiting for the response he wanted. Jack sighed softly, wondering if, perhaps, he had gone mad again.

'Look at me, Jack.' Will said.

Jack turned around slowly to see Will standing there, in his hat, his eyes earnest and true. Jack felt hope bloom inside him, but didn't want it. Because after today, Will would leave him again. And though he would wait, God, he would wait for an eternity, he knew in another ten years he would have aged considerably...and Will wouldn't have. He couldn't stand the rejection. As he tried to think of words to convey this, Will stepped forward, grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling him close, pressing their lips together. Jack frowned, wanting not to respond as he knew he would. He was the older and the wiser of the two...he should put a stop to this before it was too late. But he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. So his traitorous body melted into the touch, his lips parting to allow Will in. Will was the first to pull away, searching Jack's eyes for...what, he did not know. Jack's lips twitched into a half sort of smile before he looked to the ground, ashamed for giving in to baser urges this time. Just one he should try to practice abstinence. Just once. Will lifted his chin, forcing their eyes to meet once more.

'Regrets?' he asked.

'Never.' Jack responded, lifting his head haughtily.

He began to walk away from Will again, but found himself tackled to the ground. Will wasn't going to let him get away that easily. He'd had a taste and found he liked it. Jack rolled onto his back, Will now straddling his hips. Could there be a more awkward position? Perhaps. Jack raised an eyebrow, trying to regain some of his composure.

'What are you doing, whelp?' he asked.

'Nothing much.' Will responded, hands straying to Jack's shirt buttons.

Jack held his breath as Will slowly slowly undid each button. He ran his hand gently down Jack's exposed chest, smiling softly. Jack felt nervous under Will's gaze...if only he had some rum. Whose bright idea had it been to come here sober, anyway? How could he possibly compare to Elizabeth?

'Penny for your thoughts, Captain?' Will asked.

'I...er... I could really use a drink.' Jack muttered.

Will laughed soft and low.

'Captain Jack Sparrow.' he said, shaking his head and getting up.

Jack felt an inexplicable sorrow at the loss of contact but hid it well, scrambling to his feet. He shrugged off his coat, leaving it in a pile on the sand as he strode after Will, who was...headed for his rowboat? Jack felt overwhelmed with panic. He was leaving? Already? Was Jack really that terrible for company? Bile rose in his throat as he suddenly ran after Will, his breath shaky and panicked. Will reached into the boat, grasping a bottle, and turned around to see Jack chasing after him, terror in his every move. Will frowned, confused, before realizing it must have appeared that he was leaving. He tossed the bottle aside and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him close. He'd never before known the insecurities suffered by his Captain.

'I wasn't leaving, Jack.' he whispered into his ear, lips brushing the lobe.

'I...I... You weren't?' Jack asked.

'No. I wouldn't just leave like that.'

Will pulled back, looking his terrified Captain in the eyes.

'Trust me.' he said.

Jack swallowed heavily. The only thing he trusted was a good bottle of rum...hell, it didn't even have to be a particularly good bottle. Could he afford to trust a person again? Finally he nodded slowly, willing to take the chance. For Will. Will smiled and released Jack, grabbing the bottle and holding it up triumphantly.

'Rum.' he said.

'Why Will, were you planning on getting Miss Swann drunk?' Jack asked cheekily, eyeing the bottle longingly.

'What's a little drink amongst friends?' Will responded.

Jack grinned and snatched the bottle, swigging from it immediately. He sighed happily as the familiar burn spread through him, beginning to chase everything away. He slung an arm around Will's shoulders and propelled him up the beach, drinking from the bottle the whole way. Eventually Will took it from him, tossing it to the floor.

'Must you drink so heavily?' he asked.

'Makes everything that much better, Will m'boy.' Jack said.

Will shook his head, running a hand down Jack's chest, coming to rest on his belt.

'My poor Captain.' he whispered, pressing his lips to Jack's.

Jack shivered, slipping his own hands into Will's unbuttoned shirt, sliding them down his bare back. Will slid Jack's shirt off, dropping it to the sand, before doing the same with his own. As he ran his hands along Jack's back he felt raised welts and frowned as Jack tensed and made to move away. He'd been so happy he'd forgotten about those. What trust led to. He stood stock still as Will moved behind him, heard the sharp intake of breath. He knew his back was hideous, a mass of scars.

'T-terrible business that.' he stammered, hanging his head so his dreadlocks veiled his face.

Will ran his hands gently along the scars. How anyone could do that...whip another human being so severely...especially his Captain. Tears sprang to his eyes. He was beginning to get a feeling for why Jack was always so standoffish, why he was always drinking.

'Hideous.' Jack hissed, flinching away from Will's touch.

Will frowned, grabbing Jack by the hips and pulling him back so he could lean his head on his shoulder. Jack remained tense, waiting for the inevitable rejection. He wished he was a lot drunker. Will kissed him, tenderly, on the temple. Jack felt his resolve melting; this was not what he had expected, ever. Sure, he'd hoped. But good things just didn't happen to Jack Sparrow. He turned in Will's grasp, sure he'd see disgust and pity in those brown eyes. Instead he saw...concern...love... He pressed his forehead to Will's shoulder, not able to stand it. He felt Will's hand travel down his back, not flinching or pausing, running down his bum before finding something in his pocket. That cursed compass. Jack had completely forgotten about that thing. Bloody useless it was. Will pulled it out, flipping it open, before smiling down at it.

'Jack...' he whispered.

Jack looked at the compass, held in Will's hand. The tiny arrow pointed at him. He felt choked up. He couldn't think of a response. Instead he took the compass from Will, watching as the tiny arrow swiveled so it now pointed at Will. Maybe it wasn't so useless after all... Will pulled Jack into a kiss again, this time passionate and heated and slow. Jack moaned softly, reaching up to tangle his hands in Will's hair, knocking his hat off and onto the sand. For once he didn't care.

--

Jack yawned, stretching languidly, pulling his shirt on, watching as Will dressed. The day was drawing to a close. He'd tried not to think of it, but now he couldn't help it. He knew his fragile heart would break and in ten years he wouldn't be here for Will. Not because he didn't want to be...he would if he could. But he knew without Will he would surely die. He pulled Will into another kiss, clutching desperately at him. Will smiled softly into the kiss.

'My Captain.' he whispered, proprietary inflection placed on the words.

Jack made no move to deny it.

'Aye.' he whispered, getting to his feet and pulling his coat on.

Will gently placed Jack's hat on his head, kissing his forehead.

'Ten years.' he whispered.

Jack nodded slowly, watching Will walk towards his boat.

'Wait!' he cried, running after him.

Jack grabbed Will and kissed him urgently, fearfully.

'Take me with you.' he whispered, leaning his head against Will's chest.

'I can't...you have to be dead...'

'I'm going to die without you...don't you understand?' Jack asked bitterly.

Will raised his head, searching his eyes for the joke. All he saw was truth.

'Please...' Jack asked.

Will had never heard Jack plead for anything before. He knew, unquestionably, that Jack was telling the truth. If he took him on the boat...he could become part of the crew. They could be together, for eternity... He smiled softly.

'Don't leave my heart behind, love.' he whispered.

Jack's eyes widened as his own heart leaped into his throat. Will looked into his kohl-rimmed eyes.

'What are you waiting for, love?' Will asked.

Jack swallowed heavily, picking up the chest and placing it tenderly in the boat. He swallowed heavily before grasping Will's hand tightly and stepping into the boat himself. He felt a smile break across his face, looking at Will Turner, _Captain _Will Turner.

'Ready?' Will asked.

'Always.' Jack responded softly.

The small boat moved off toward the horizon and the Flying Dutchman, an eternity ahead for its passengers.

A/N: I know the compass bit was kind of cheesy, but I liked it. Please be nice if you review!! Savvy?


End file.
